ravenholdacademyfandomcom-20200214-history
1:2 - Early Morning - Ike
Calixander the Fluttermouse-Yesterday at 11:58 AM Ike comes downstairs and find the kitchen empty, a few dishes but not enough for everyone. They check the cupboards and fridge and decide to start cooking breakfast for everyone. They're just putting bread in the toaster and starting the bacon grilling. Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Yesterday at 12:00 PM Vicky comes in, looking winded and pauses by the door. "That smells good," she says. "Making breakfast for everyone?" Calixander the Fluttermouse-Yesterday at 12:01 PM "Hey, yeah. I wake up early so figure I may as well use the time. My name's Ike," they reply, trying to find the pot for the beans with a frown. Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Yesterday at 12:03 PM "Vicky," she says. "Need any help? I can't say I'm a master chef, but I've got four hands and some experience." She grins and makes oversouls hands appear just above her shoulder, both waving. Calixander the Fluttermouse-Yesterday at 12:05 PM Ike pauses what they're doing to look at her oversoul. "Woah. Everyone here has such amazing abilities. And sure, happy for the help," they smile. Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Yesterday at 12:07 PM Vicky moves to get the pot they were looking for. She had found it earlier in the wrong place. "Need this?" She offers the pot. "And I'm sure your abilities are just as amazing." Calixander the Fluttermouse-Yesterday at 12:08 PM "Yes, thank you. Can you keep an eye on the bacon while I add sausages and sort out the beans?" Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Yesterday at 12:10 PM Vicky nods, summoning oversoul to grab the pan and grabbing herself a water while the ghostly figure works. "So what are your abilities? Sorry if that's invasive. I'm just always curious about these kinds of things." Calixander the Fluttermouse-Yesterday at 12:11 PM "It's fine, I can go through stuff and heal faster than most. How does your power work? Mine likes to pop up when I'm too emotional," Ike talks while they work Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Yesterday at 12:16 PM Vicky puts her bottle on the table after drinking some and takes oversouls place, the ghastly figure moving away before vanishing. "Like walking through walls? That's amazing in it's own right." Calixander the Fluttermouse-Yesterday at 12:18 PM "If anyone forgets their keys I'm the best person to ask," Ike smiles. Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Yesterday at 12:20 PM Vicky smiled back. "Definitely useful. I can think of a lot more uses, though." Calixander the Fluttermouse-Yesterday at 12:21 PM "I've not really used it much," they admit. "Mostly I've been working on controlling it so I don't do it by accident."(edited) Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Yesterday at 12:25 PM Vicky flips the bacon. "That's why we're here, though. To learn how to use our abilities to help people." Calixander the Fluttermouse-Yesterday at 12:25 PM "True," Ike grins. "I still can't believe I'm here. I keep thinking it's a really great dream and I'm about to wake up," Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Yesterday at 12:27 PM Vicky gives them a sideways glance. "Want me to pinch you?" She jokes. Calixander the Fluttermouse-Yesterday at 12:37 PM "Don't worry, I've already pinched myself a few times since getting here." "Have you met anyone else here yet? I've spoken to Michelle and my roommate and that's it. Both seem really nice." Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Yesterday at 12:40 PM Vicky shakes her head. "Really, I've only met my roommate Gloria and another kid named Ryland. I've seen a lot of the others, but your the third person I've actually been able to talk with." Calixander the Fluttermouse-Yesterday at 12:44 PM "I'm sure we'll get an idea of what people are like as we go. We've got four years to get to know each other. Hell, maybe there won't be any drama either," Ike snort laughs. Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Yesterday at 12:45 PM Vicky giggles along. "I sure hope so, but I really doubt it. There's bound to be some drama." Calixander the Fluttermouse-Yesterday at 2:54 PM Ike turns the sausages. "Looks like we have combat class today, they don't give us time to adjust do they?" Ike laughs. Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Yesterday at 2:56 PM Vicky can't hide her excitement about that. "No... No they don't." She has a slight smile on her face and the look of someone about to do something fun. Calixander the Fluttermouse-Yesterday at 2:57 PM "I don't think I'll do very well at first, my powers emerged nine months ago but my uncle - the one who trained me - couldn't get off duty to help me learn until four months ago."(edited) Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Yesterday at 3:29 PM “You might still be ahead of a lot of the others, though. Besides, we have to start somewhere. Was your uncle in the army?” Calixander the Fluttermouse-Yesterday at 3:31 PM "Still is. He has the same increased healing. The going through stuff is all mine though," they explain Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Yesterday at 3:32 PM “How fast do you heal, anyway? I know you said increased, but that’s a big spectrum.” Calixander the Fluttermouse-Yesterday at 3:34 PM "I heal small scrapes and cuts in seconds. Not tested it beyond that. My uncle did suggest cutting off a finger on my less dominant hand to test it out but I said no." Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Yesterday at 3:35 PM “Yeah, better to play it safe. Still, that might save you in combat class. Unless they make us fight each other...” Calixander the Fluttermouse-Yesterday at 3:35 PM "I hadn't considered that, but I guess it makes sense. We don't know what we'll be coming up against when we have to fight."(edited) Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Yesterday at 3:38 PM Vicky nods. “Exactly. Healing helps you no matter what, at least.” Calixander the Fluttermouse-Yesterday at 5:32 PM (Others start appearing to eat and Ike disappears?) Category:Roleplay Category:Ike Roleplay Category:Vicky Roleplay Category:Sir Calix Roleplay Category:Dethnus Roleplay Category:Class 1 Roleplay